gothicfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Myrtana
Myrtana - centralna kraina kontynentu, w której rozgrywa się akcja Gothic 3, a także Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów. Większość prowincji kontynentu wchodzi w skład Królestwa Myrtany. Krainy na kontynencie Na kontynencie znajdują się następujące krainy: * Myrtana - bogata w lasy, łąki i jeziora, centralna kraina kontynentu. Znajduje się obecnie pod rządami króla Rhobara III. Stolicą Myrtany jest Vengard - jedyne niezdobyte przez orków w trakcie wojny królewskie miasto; * Nordmar - mroźna kraina położona na północ Królestwa Myrtany. Mają tu siedzibę trzy wielkie klany: Klan Ognia, Wilka oraz Młota. Znajduje się tu także klasztor Innosa oraz wieża Xardasa. Podczas wojny tylko Nordmarczycy potrafili stawić opór orkowej armii, ale mimo wszystko cały kraj znalazł się pod ich okupacją; * Varant - południowa, pustynna część kontynentu. Varant, zamieszkiwany przez przyzwyczajonych do ciepłych klimatów asasynów, został podbity przez Rhobara II. Stolicą kraju jest Ishtar. Asasyni w trakcie wojny otwarcie kolaborowali z orkami; ** Te trzy krainy zostały zjednoczone pod berłem króla Rhobara II. * Północne Ziemie - najbardziej wysunięta na północ część kontynentu, należąca do Królestwa Orków. Niewiele o niej wiadomo, gdyż tylko nieliczni z ludzi wyprawili się na te obszary; * Wyspy Południowe - archipelag wysp zamieszkiwany przez ludzi o ciemnej karnacji. Stąd pochodzi wielu kupców, prawdopodobnie tutaj też została utworzona gildia Araxos; * Niezbadane Krainy '- położone na zachód od Myrtany. Nie istnieje żadna mapa tego terenu, gdyż nie został on zbadany przez żadnego człowieka (a nawet jeśli, to nie wrócił on stamtąd żywy). Myrtana Forest burned.jpg|Jeden z myrtański lasów 932.jpg|Flaga królestwa Myrtany PCG0605Gothic3MyrtanaLakenofog.jpg|Jedno z myrtańskich jezior Charakterystyka Myrtany *Populacja: od pięciuset do siedmiuset osób; *Religia: Innos *Historia powstania państwa: "''Barbarzyńcy mieszkali w Nordmarze, a Rhobar był jednym z nich. Wędrował przez lód bez ognia i broni, i ścigała go Bestia. Rhobar ukrył się w jaskini, ale Bestia go znalazła i Rhobar sięgnął za siebie i znalazł miecz. Wziął go i powalił Bestię jednym ciosem . Ale miecz stanął w ogniu, albowiem miał w sobie moc Innosa. I Innos przemówił do Rhobara: „'Zejdź z gór i pokonaj Mych wrogów!” . I Rhobar wypowiedział orkom wojnę i spadł na nich gniew Innosa. I Rhobar triumfował, a kiedy pokonał swych wrogów Innos rzekł do niego: „'Tutaj założysz swoje królestwo'!” I Rhobar zrobił jak mu kazano."'' *Tron Myrtany jest dziedziczny. *Dynastia Rhobarów jest pierwszą dynastią która rządzi Myrtaną. Historia wojny z orkami Sroga zima zmusiła orków do wyruszenia na południe, gdzie cieplejsze krainy zamieszkiwali ludzie. Zielonoskórzy najpierw zaatakowali znajdujący się najbliżej Królestwa Orków śnieżny Nordmar, gdzie barbarzyńcy dzielnie, choć bezskutecznie, stawiali opór najeźdźcom. Gdy kraina znalazła się pod władaniem orków, ci zaatakowali Myrtanę - zieloną krainę, pełną łąk, pastwisk, lasów i jezior. Niespodziewający się ataku z północy Myrtańczycy zostali przez znacznie silniejszych orków zdziesiątkowani. Inni próbowali ratować swe życie dołączając do okupanta jako najemnicy. Orkowie zajmowali kolejne miasta, więc by obywatele tych, które były jeszcze stosunkowo bezpieczne, nie buntowali się, król wysłał do większych osad ludzkich paladynów, by ci pilnowali tam mieszkańców, którzy chcieli powrotu do starej sytuacji politycznej. Wojna z orkami była niezwykle kosztowna. Zielonoskórzy, znacznie silniejsi, władali też potężniejszą bronią, której ludzie nie mieli nawet siły unieść. Jedyną nadzieją Myrtańczyków była broń wykuta z magicznej rudy. Oręż z tego materiału był niezwykle potężny: bardzo ostry, a przy tym zadziwiająco lekki. Ostatnią nadzieją ludu Myrtany stały się więc kopalnie magicznej rudy na wyspie Khorinis. Od tej pory każdy więzień, niezależnie od czynu jaki popełnił, zsyłany był do pracy w tamtejszych kopalniach. Aby uniemożliwić więźniom ucieczkę, król wysłał swych najpotężniejszych magów, by ci otoczyli całą Górniczą Dolinę magiczną barierą. Skazańcom, którzy zostali zsyłani do więzienia nic nie szkodziło, ale ci, którzy próbowali się z niego wydostać ginęli od piorunów stworzonych przez barierę. Niespodziewanie, struktura zaklęcia utworzenia bariery została zakłócona, i przybrała ona znacznie większe rozmiary, niż zamierzano. Królewska straż i trzynastu magów tworzących barierę znalazła się razem z więźniami pod magiczną barierą. Skazańcy wykorzystali błyskawicznie moment konsternacji, szybko zdobywając władzę w Górniczej Dolinie. Król nie miał wyboru - musiał negocjować. Co miesiąc wysyłał skazańcom ze Starego Obozu wszystko, czego żądali, a oni w zamian wysyłali mu magiczną rudę. Za sprawą Bezimiennego bariera została zniszczona, a więźniowie przestali wydobywać rudę i - korzystając z wolności - uciekli z Górniczej Doliny tworząc większe lub mniejsze bandyckie grupy. Kontynent pozbawiony dostaw magicznej rudy zaczął jeszcze bardziej słabnąć, bo myrtańscy kowale nie mogli kuć potężnej broni, dzięki której obywatele Myrtany nie mogli dłużej stawiać czoła najeźdźcy. Miasto Khorinis również zaczęło cierpieć przez brak wymiany handlowej z kontynentem, do jego mieszkańców przestały napływać wiadomości z Myrtany. Coraz bliższy zwycięstwa wróg opanował w międzyczasie całą wyspę Khorinis. Zanim Bezimienny dopłynął na kontynent okazało się, że orkowie ostatecznie wygrali wojnę. Jedynym wolnym miastem był w tym momencie Vengard, królewska stolica, który zdołał się obronić tylko dzięki otoczeniu miasta barierą, podobną do tej nad Górniczą Doliną. Bezimienny przyczynił się do śmierci Rhobara II i z pomocą przyjaciół, w tym Xardasa, zdołał wygnać orków z Myrtany i Nordmaru, ponownie jednocząc królestwo, a sojusz zielonoskórych z asasynami został zerwany. Gothic3 2011-05-03 18-38-00-49.png|Myrtański wodospad Krajobraz Myrtany by Kubar906.jpg|Krajobraz Myrtany Rzeka by Kubar906.jpg|Myrtańska rzeka Miasta Myrtany *'Vengard': stolica Myrtany otoczona magiczną barierą. We władaniu Rhobara II. *'Montera': miasto handlowe okupowane przez orków rządzone przez Vareka. *'Ardea': nadmorska wioska we władaniu rządcy Hamlara. Tutaj zaczyna się akcja Gothica 3 *'Cape Dun': nadmorska wioska zajęta przez orków i rządzona przez Uruka. *'Gotha': dawna twierdza paladynów. Zajmowana przez zombie i szkielety pod wodzą Demona z Gothy. *'Faring': stolica orków w Myrtanie którą zamieszkuje ich główny herszt - Kan. Jedna z dróg do Nordmaru. *'Trelis': zamek okupowany przez orków. Rządzony przez Vaka. *'Geldern': osada zajęta przez orków. W jej okolicy jest kilka kopalń i mnóstwo artefaktów. Dowodzona przez szamana Groka. *'Silden': rzeczny port pod władzą Umbraka, na granicy z Niezbadanymi Krainami. Myrtana 1.jpg|Myrtańska fauna i flora Myrtana 2.jpg|Jedna z myrtańskich rzek Myrtana 3.jpg|Buntownicy przy ognisku Myrtana 4.jpg|Jedna z aren w Myrtanie Myrtana 6.jpg|Myrtański zamek - Faring Główne obozy buntowników *'Reddock': dowodzony przez paladyna Javiera. Położony w lesie, w okolicy Ardei i Cape Dun; *'Okara': dowodzony przez paladyna Rolanda. Ulokowany głęboko w lesie pomiędzy Gothą i Silden; *'Obóz Anoga': dowodzony przez Anoga. Znajduje się w lesie koło Silden na drodze do przełęczy nordmarskiej; *'Nemora': dowodzony przez Russela. Znajduje się w pobliżu Trelis, na sporej wyżynie. Po wojnie z orkami Po wojnie z orkami Myrtana została podzielona na cztery frakcje, zarządzane przez towarzyszy Bezimiennego. Miało to na celu przyspieszyć odbudowę kraju: * Frakcja południowa - zarządzana przez Thorusa, potajemnie kolaborującego z Kanem i orkami. Planowali potajemnie przejąć władzę w Myrtanie. Należą do niej Trelis, Montera i Cape Dun; * Frakcja północna - zarządzana przez Gorna, który wypowiedział wojnę Thorusowi. Siedzibę mają tu buntownicy. Należą do niej Gotha i Faring; * Frakcja zachodnia '- zarządzana przez Anoga (w Silden) i Inoga (w Geldern). * 'Frakcja wschodnia - zarządzana przez Lee zasiadającego na tronie w Vengardzie. Należą do niej stolica - Vengard - i osada Ardea. Myrtana za rządów Rhobara III Kategoria:Krainy